All For You
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: Trailer! In a battle to find the truth, and to help Gabriella figure out why her mom and her are on the run, he puts himself into life threatening danger. Now they just have to figure out, is love worth pain, anguish, and even death. Troyella.
1. Trailer

**33**

**Trailer**

**On The Outside Life Always Seems Perfect**

Gabriella walking down the sidewalk with a smile plastered on her face.

**But On The Inside Your Breaking Apart**

Gabriella grabbed her pillow and cried gently into it.

---

Gabriella sat down gently and began playing the piano, tears running down her cheeks.

"I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same"

Voice slowly fads away

**Waiting To Be Set Free**

Gabriella staring out of the window, watching the rain as a tear slips and falls from her eyes.

**And You're Savour Arrives**

"You have a beautiful voice," told a voice from behind her.

Spinning around quickly, panic writing clearly on her face. "How do you know?"

"I heard you," he says simply with a gentle smile

**Questions are asked**

"Why are you so sad all the time?" he questioned staring at her intently.

Gabriella turns away from his face.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" she says trying to change the subject.

"Why are you not answering?" he asks knowingly. Gabriella looks to her hands guiltily.

**Secrets Are Revealed**

"My father had this business deal with come bad people."

"They killed him."

"And now they're coming after me and my mom."

**Missions are started to find the truth**

"Troy, this doesn't add up. They got my dad already. So why are the after me and my mom still?"

**Sometimes Denial Is The Best Way Out**

"This is serious Troy. Nothing can save us now. So why don't you just give up like everyone else."

---

"I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I've survived without you before and I can do it again!"

**And A Confession Is Made**

"I think I love you Gabriella," Troy whispered quietly, taking a step closer to her.

"Why did you have to care?"

**But Is It To Late**

Blood was slowly seeping out from the bottom of the door, staining the white carpet with its dark colour of death.

---

"Goodbye Troy."

**All For You**

"All I wanted was to save her. To help her. And I couldn't even do that without messing up."

"What happened?"

"I fell for her."

---

"It's too late Troy."

---

"I think I'm more afraid for her than she is for herself."

**Coming Soon**

A/N: What you think? My first trailer so really want to know. I'm not sure if I should do this story since I have two more to finish. Anyways, should I? If you really wan I could continue it. Oh and the song she was singing was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne (yes I changed the song) but it was only the beginning. Please review. And I will answer any questions is there are any.

Okay so now I changes a few things and I hope its better now. I mean the whole story line. And I hope its better now.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On a hot summer day in Albuquerque, New Mexico, a moving truck could be seen, boxes being loaded out of it and into a small, quiet house. A women in her mid thirties smiled sweetly at a passing neighbour as she got the final box and started carrying it into the house. She placed it down gently on the floor and looked around at the new surroundings.

"Gabriella," the women called as a young, teenage girl came down the stairs, her face holding a gloomy expression. The women, evidently her mother, looked up sympathetically. "Come on. Help me unpack."

Gabriella reached the last step at looked to her mom, ignoring what she said. "Mom, why did we have to move again?" Gabriella whined.

"We talked about this already Gabriella. You know why we had to move," her mother stated sternly yet her eyes remained soft as they looked to her daughter.

Gabriella quickly became angry. "Yah I know why we had to move. We always have to move. For the same reason. Over and over again. And I'm sick of it," she exclaimed, exasperated.

"I know sweetie. I am too. Hopefully this will be the last time." She quickly pulled her daughter into a hug and smoothed her hair down. "Why don't you just go rest. I can finish unpacking the rest of this stuff."

Gabriella pulled out of the hug and gave her a weak smile. "Okay mom."

Gabriella tiredly turned around and walked up the stairs. Her mom smiled sadly and closed her eyes for a moment, releasing a shaky breathe before reopening them and began unpacking the rest of the boxes.

---

Gabriella gently closed the door behind her and walked out onto her balcony. She stood, hands on the railing and enjoying the soft breeze gently hitting her face. She breathed in deeply, her eyes falling shot and let out a deep sigh. She couldn't be strong anymore. She quickly turned around and ran onto her bed. Grabbing the pillow that lay beside her, she gently cried, and slowly broke inside.

A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long to get out. And that its so short. Next will be longer. Just finished writing my other story so I will be focusing on this one mainly. So tell me what you think. Review!


	3. IMPORTANT! Please Read!

**A/N:** Okay so I wanted to let everyone know that I am planning to change the title to my story. It will be called 'All For You' but I didn't want to change it until people knew how to look for it.So if you can find the story title try the knew one. So yah. Next chapter should be out soon hopefully. Thanx to my fans. Love you all.

Oh also I may be changing my user name but I'm not so sure. I'll warn you before i do so no worries there but I'll probably keep it the same. Till next time...


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gabriella looked around nervously as she clutched her books closer to her. She thought her mom was going to be able to come with her for her first day of school, but unfortunately she got called into work that day. Gabriella followed the signs until she reached the front office.

After a moment the secretary looked up with a kind smile and ask how she could help her.

"Um, it's my first day here and I'm not so sure in what to do," Gabriella shyly said, barely above a whisper.

The secretary smiled sweetly as she looked through her papers. "Name?"

"Oh ah, Gabriella Mondez."

"Here you go." She handed Gabriella some papers. "The top is your locker number and the combination. You're schedule is there with also a map of the school."

"Thank you," Gabriella smiled as she turned and walked out the door.

"Mrs. Darbus?" Gabriella muttered to herself as she followed the map towards the room.

As she walked in she was met by a loud talkative class.

"This is going to be a long day."

---

Finally it came to block five and Gabriella checked her schedule quickly. _Free block. Yes!_

It had been quite a long day and Gabriella hadn't really talked to anyone. A girl named Taylor had showed her to some of her classes. She was nice and friendly enough. She was on the decathlon team and Gabriella kept her mouth shut the entire time. The last thing she needed was to be considered the freaky math girl again. Other then that the day seemed to go without a problem.

Gabriella decided it was time to roam the school and she decided the best place to start was the 'chapel of the arts' as Mrs. Darbus put it.

Gabriella pushed the doors open and finally dropped the smile off her face. She couldn't play the happy girl anymore. She sighed deeply as she walked down to the stag and climbed the stairs. She glanced around and saw the piano that sat at one side of the stage.

She walked over to it slowly and sat down. Running her fingers gently over the surface she let her eyes fall shut.

---

"_Daddy, will you teach me how to play the piano?" An eight year old Gabriella smiled at her father as she ran up to him while he sat at the piano._

"_Maybe when your older Gabriella." Her father said gently as he pulled her up into his lap._

"_But dad," Gabriella whined and gave her dad the best puppy dog look she could pull off._

"_How about we start when your nine?"_

"_But that won't be for two more weeks."_

"_I know but I have to go away for business for awhile. I'll be back though okay?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Okay daddy."_

_And when he came back he taught her how to play. For years he taught her how to play. He kept his promise. He always kept his promise. Always._

---

Gabriella snapped out of her thought and looked down at the keys. Softly she began playing.

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Gabriella quickly stopped playing and whipped away the tears that managed to make there way out of hr eyes. After a shaky breathe she continues.

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

Gabriella leaned her head down as her fingers slowly slid off the keys.

She turned and laid down on the bench, her feet hanging off. She stared up at the ceiling as she whispered on thing.

"I miss you daddy. Miss you so bad."

…yet she never noticed the doors gently close as a blue eyed boy leaned confusedly on the other side, questioning who that girl was playing the piano and singing so beautifully.

A/N: Oh my god….I wonder who that gorgeous blue eyed boy was... Hmm who could it possibly be?? Anyone? Was it Troy? I believe so! Ha, ha. Anyways… what did you think? Hopefully they talk in the next one… wait did I just give it away? Opps! Ha, ha. Well I have the next one already done.. Hopefully it will be out soon. Anyways…Review!


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella sat in the only remaining spot of her science class and looked up at the board. Dropping down heavily she opened her note book and began writing.

It had been a week since she had begun going here and she was mainly friends with Taylor. Gabriella didn't say much to her but she didn't seem to mind. They were friends none the less.

"Okay students," Mrs. Lee said. "Please turn to the person beside you and follow the directions for the experiment that are on the board."

Gabriella finally looked to the person beside her. He had shaggy, brown hair with some barely noticeable blonde pieces. His eyes were a deep blue and he was smiling sweetly at her causing her heart to jump. Gabriella quickly forced her own smile, wanting to be polite to this stranger.

"Hi. I'm Troy." He extended his hand out for her. She stared cautiously before slowly grasping it. With a light shake she quickly released it, not saying a word to him and quickly turned towards the board to begin.

"So," Troy began. "Are you new here?"

With a quick glance at him she answered. "Yah."

For the next 45 minutes they worked in complete silence.

"Okay everyone. Time to clean up."

Gabriella stood up to put their stuff away. She willed herself to have a glance a look over at Taylor who got paired up with Chad Danforth. She was pretending to be mad at him over something but the second his back was to her, she quickly turned to Gabriella and smiled innocently before giving her a mischievous wink.

Gabriella shook her head, a small smile on her face. It was really all she could manage these days. She thought over to Taylor. She had a really big thing for Chad and they would spend days at end flirting shamelessly.

Gabriella quickly placed everything back onto the cart in the front of the room and turned to walk over to Taylor to talk to her when something stopped her.

"You know, you have a beautiful voice," told a voice from behind her.

Spinning around quickly, panic writing clearly on her face. "How do you know?"

"I heard you," he says simply with a gentle smile.

"When?" Gabriella stared shocked and glanced around helplessly.

"When you were in the theatre. I was walking down the halls and I heard you. Was I not supposed to?" He stared at her, concerned written on his face as he saw her breathing quicken.

"I didn't- You weren't- How…? What?" Gabriella stuttered as she stared at Taylor's confused and concerned stare. She quickly mouthed a 'what's wrong' but Gabriella quickly shook her head and looked back at Troy.

Suddenly the bell rang, causing Gabriella to snap back into reality. She quickly grabbed her bag off the table and swung it around so it was rested on her shoulder. Clutching her notebook to herself, she quickly made her way out of the room.

"Wait," Troy called after her as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door after her. She ignored him as she kept walking down the hall. She heard him call again and this time she slowed down as he ran up to catch up to her and they both stop completely in the middle of the hallway. Everyone was making there way to the cafeteria as Troy and Gabriella stared at each other in the quickly emptying hallway.

Gabriella raised one eye brow while Troy smiled his sweet million dollar smile.

"I never did get your name."

Gabriella stared up at him for a moment before responding.

"Gabriella."

Troy smile widened as he extended his hand again. "Well, it nice to meet you Gabriella."

Gabriella looked at his hand, and then his boyish face and couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face as she placed her hand in his.

"Its nice to meet you Troy."

And there they stood. Smiling at each other as each held the others hand, not realizing they still hadn't let go.

A/N: I'm trying to update quicker but it kind of hard because I'm going to have to start studying for my finals soon. I'm not quite sure how long this story is going to be. How long do you want it to be? Well as always…tell me what you think and review!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gabriella sighed as she opened her locker and placed the books away. It had been a long week with trying strenuously to catch up with the curriculum. She had barely anytime to talk to anyone and now the week was finally over and the weekend was beginning. It was time to relax.

She thought back on when she met Troy. She began to notice him more and more. How he sat at the jock table at lunch. How he would scratch the back of his neck when he was nervous or embarrassed. How his eyes would sparkle when he smiled and how they would close when he found something tremendously funny. The little specks of blonde in his hair. How his eyes would change colours, from a forest green to a deep ocean blue. Every little detail. And Gabriella had to admit she was beginning to have a little crush on him. More of a monstrous one. And that's what frightened her.

She hadn't opened up to anyone. Not since her dad died and it scared her to think that she was letting her defences crumble.

She remembered back to how Taylor had cornered after school to ask her what had gone in class with Troy.

_Gabriella was walking down the steps of east high when she heard a voice yell behind her._

"_Gabriella!" She quickly turned to see who it was. There was Taylor running towards her. She slow down when she finally reached her and they both began walking at and even pace._

"_So, what exactly was that in class? You know, with Troy?"_

"_Nothing," Gabriella said quickly causing Taylor's eyes to narrow._

"_Then why did he chase you after class?"_

"_Um, he was just asking me what my name was."_

"_Really?" Taylor said, surprised. "And why was he doing that?"_

_Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. Shouldn't you ask Troy? Or better yet, Chad? They are best friends and all. And you seem to be very close to him." Gabriella grinned suggestively, hoping to divert the attention from herself._

_Taylor blushed. "Um, why would I ask Chad?" Taylor stuttered, looking around nervously._

"_Hm, maybe because he has the biggest crush on you and will probably tell you what Troy's thinking. I don't know. And it will give you a reason to talk to him. Since you have the biggest crush on him too."_

_Taylor looked around nervously. "I don't like him."_

"_Sure," Gabriella said in a 'yah right' kind of way._

"_Anyways just be careful, okay. I don't want him to hurt you."_

_Gabriella forced a smile. "No worries. I won't let him that close." _If its not already to late,_ Gabriella added mentally in her head and than cursed herself for thinking something so absurd. How could she possibly like someone after talking to them for a second. It was impossible._

"_Okay well, I'm going to ask Chad what he's planning. Just encase."_

_Gabriella tried to laugh and shake off her thoughts but couldn't seem to do it._

And since that day Gabriella hadn't talked to Troy since. It _was_ absurd. How could she possibly like him. It was only lust. She couldn't actually like him because that would mean she let her walls down and she couldn't so that, now could she?

"Hey," Taylor said as she approached Gabriella.

"Hey," Gabriella said as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and closed her locker as they both began walking.

"So I talked to Chad," Taylor began but quickly continued after she saw Gabriella about to make a remark. "I talked to him about Troy."

Gabriella's head quickly snapped her head up at the mention of him, before cursing herself for doing such a thing. _You can _not_ like him. I repeat, _not,_ like him. No, no, no, no, no._

Taylor didn't seem to notice but smiled widely at Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"You like him, don't you?" Gabriella cursed herself. Maybe she did realize.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe how you're always staring at him?"

This time it was Gabriella's turn to blush and shook her head. "I don't like him."

"Uh huh. Well that's to bad. Because, well I talked to Chad, and it seems that Troy has a little crush on you."

Gabriella turned her head to the side as she bite her tongue to keep from smiling.

"He doesn't like m-" Gabriella began but was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Gabriella."

Gabriella spun around and came face to face with none other than Troy Bolton. She could distinctly hear Taylor snicker in the back of her mind but chose to ignore it as she stared at the blue eyes and the smile that was one his face.

"Um, hi Troy," Gabriella said quickly and adverted eye contact, seeing as she was staring at him for about a minute too long.

"Hey Taylor," Troy said, nodding politely at her.

"Hey _Troy_."

Gabriella could clearly her the smile in her voice and turned to glare at her as she snickered once more.

"Anyways, Gabriella, I was sort of wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Oh she wants to Troy," a new voice said from behind them.

Taylor smiled widely as Chad came up behind them. Gabriella blushed and looked down at the ground.

"So?" Troy asked again, ignoring both Chad and Taylor.

"Oh um, yah, I'd love to." Gabriella smiled at Troy as he smiled back.

"So umm, do you need a ride?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh well I was going to walk with Taylo-"

"Oh no. Troy can give you a ride home. I'll just get Chad to give me a lift," she said as she smiled at Chad.

"Oh well then, sure Troy. That would be great."

He smiled and they both began walking toward his car. Troy smiling and Gabriella blushing. And a second later she could hear Chad whisper to Taylor quietly.

"Boys got it bad."

XOXO

"So," Troy began as he stopped at a red light.

"Yes," Gabriella urged, smiling.

Troy turned to her and returned her smile. "So, how long have you been singing for?"

"Umm," Gabriella began, without realizing what she was saying. "Well, my dad originally got me into it. But I haven't sung that much since he was murd-" Gabriella stopped swiftly, staring wide eyed out the window.

"Since he was, what?"

Gabriella fidgeted nervously. "Since he passed away."

Troy glance over at her. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella laughed slightly, though forced. "No, no. Don't apologize. You didn't know."

Troy shook his head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"No worries. Its alright," Gabriella reassured.

Troy smiled but then frowned slightly. "I know I shouldn't probe, but how did he die."

Gabriella glanced out the window again.

Troy seeing this spoke up. "You don't have to tell me I if you don't want."

Gabriella shook her head. "It was in a, umm, car crash. Yah, a car crash."

Troy looked at her. He knew she was lying but decided it better not to ask to much.

"This is my house right here, Troy."

Troy slowly turned and stopped right in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride home," Gabriella said, unfastening her seat belt and grabbing her bag from the back seat. She opened the door and stepped out and was about to close it when Troy called after her. She turned and looked at him questionably.

"Sit with me at lunch on Monday?" He asked.

Gabriella nodded her head, smiling. She closed the door but not with out hearing Troy one last time.

"I'll see you later, Gabriella."

XOXO

On Monday, Gabriella spent the whole time waiting for lunch to arrive. The second the bell rang she bolted out the door and went straight to her locker. Troy had said to her that he had a surprise for her. She quickly went to the cafeteria and searched for Troy throughout the crowd. She soon spotted him as he waved over to her, calling her over. She walked over to him, giving him a sweet, genuine smile.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy." Gabriella sat in the seat next to him.

"So, what's this surprise?" Gabriella asked as she grabbed on of Taylor's fries who stuck her tongue out at Gabriella before resuming her conversation with Chad.

"You eat first. Then I'll show you," Troy said sternly.

"Party pooper," Gabriella mumbled under her breath but Troy seemed to notice and threw a fry at her, resulting in her sticking her tongue out at him, him doing the same before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

XOXO

Ten minutes later Troy was leading Gabriella threw the school and Gabriella followed him excitedly.

Finally they reached some steps and Troy looked around cautiously before ascending up them.

They were then on the roof. There were flowers of all sorts of kinds. Gabriella spun, amazed, glancing around, looking at them all.

"Wow," Gabriella whispered, astonished.

"I know." Troy sat down on the bench at the side and beaconed Gabriella to sit down, still staring around her.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's amazing," she said, smiling over at him. He smiled back but seemed to get nervous.

"So, I was wondering, do you want to hang out this Friday. You know, just me and you," Troy asked nervously. His hand subconsciously found its way to the back of his neck as he stared at her unsurely.

"Um, sure." Gabriella choked out, trying to not show her excitement.

"Great." Troy smiled. "There's supposed to be a party this Friday. Want to go to that?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

"Since it doesn't really snow here, and since everyone's gone during the holidays it going to be a late new years part. Even though it is on the 21st. No worries, its really a blast. The whole school is going. They sort of make a big deal out of it."

Gabriella stared down at her hands, brow furrowed. "The twentieth?" Gabriella muttered, thoughtfully.

Suddenly her head snapped up and she looked over at Troy, panic carved into her features. "What day is it today?"

"January 17," Troy said, confusedly.

"January 17?" Gabriella seemed to panic and jumped up. "I, I have to go."

And with that Gabriella ran down the stairs.

But before she left Troy caught a glance of her face. And he was shocked at his discovery.

Gabriella was crying.

And with that thought in his mind, Troy jumped up and sprinted out on after her.

A/N: Ha, ha. While I was writing this, Road to High School Musical came on and so if anything is messed up in this you probably know why. Yah, I finally updated. Finals are stressful. So got to study. And get a dress for my graduation. Oh yah, I'm a girl. Duh! Ha, ha. So I may be very busy but you never know. I may update soon. Hopefully I can. Hope you like. It long well for my standards anyways!


	7. Poll

Hello everyone. I have recently posted a poll on my profile and I was considering finishing off one of five stories I have already begun. Now I hope everyone understands me when I say that it's going to be hard to finish it because it's been so long since I first began it. And in that time I've grown more, those stories will need to be changed to fit my present mind so I'll most likely edited it and then continue the story. I hope you all decide to vote and help with the decision. I also might delete the other stories if I'm not going to finish them but I don't want to wait too long to decide so please do it ASAP.

Thank You,

YourCryingShoulder


End file.
